


Way of Living Life

by Kittycattycat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Mini-Fic, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Short, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, and loves his son deeply, gabriel is a good dad in this fic, this is like. A vent fic but soft and pure?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Adrien comes out to his father. Things go better than expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Way of Living Life

He's still standing stiffly, and if he was the type Adrien knows he would be opening and closing his mouth like a fish. 

“I…I don't understand,” his father finally says. Adrien’s mouth has turned to cotton, but he’s also fairly certain that if he was to try to drink any more water he would vomit right here onto the floor, “and I can't claim to understand. I've never felt that way. But I support you no matter what— if you say you are a boy, you are a boy.”

Adrien hardly even realizes he's crying until his father is pulling him against his chest and wiping his eyes for him. “Shh,” Gabriel murmurs, “everything is okay. I love you.”


End file.
